Asylum
by smores2946
Summary: Yes, a strait jacket 'I'm not crazy...I'm not crazy' AU, Nejiten, Rated M for gore and disturbing scenes
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter it is quite graphic, and it doesn't get much better from herE, I'm trying my hardest on this story to make sure that Neji's personality is constant, but unfortunately Tenten's i feel is very all over the place, and maybe Lee's but im not sure ill leave that up to you guys to decide! enjoy!**

**i do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does... the FEELS!**

* * *

chapter 1

She layed there silently, unmoving, the dark that consumed her looked like a dark grey filter over her eyes. She was on her back, her knees slightly bent as she stared at the wall to her left. _'How much longer, how much longer must this go on' _a cold shiver went up her spine. It was expected, the white room was freezing...it was always freezing. Her lack of clothing didn't help either, a pair of white spanks, little white socks, a thin and tight long sleeved white shirt, and a strait jacket. Yes, a strait jacket _'I'm not crazy...I'm not crazy'_ a bright white light came on, she quickly closed her eyes, then opened them. They only did this when they were coming to feed her, bathe her, go play chess,or...experiment, maybe there was a visitor.

She quickly concluded, they had already fed her, they leave a four hour interval between each meal, it's been two hours since lunch, she was still full, but not as full as she was at first. They already gave her a bath this morning. She played chess with Dr. Cyprus yesterday, they weren't experimenting today, she actually behaved yesterday, so they gave her a break, so then..._'visitors'_ that's when she heard it come from the wall in front of her, muffled yet clear to her sensitive ears. The sound of a door clicking open then closing silently as three pairs of feet walked in. She heard the conversation, still laying down, silently starring at the wall.

"how is she?"

"fine"

"any progress?"

"no, she just lays there, talk about boring.."

"has she said anything?"

"she's been silent, sometimes I think she might be dead"

"is she?"

"no, she's breathing"

She closed her eyes, _'I wish I was dead, but now's my chance' _she slowly sat up, the hushed voices stopped. She sat there starring at the giant chalkboard sized window that was an opaque black, with practice she got on to her feet effortlessly, she stood there silently and studied it. There was a bald figure sitting the closest to the window, Dr. Ritzel, behind him a desk with a figure with short chin length hair, Dr. Emory, behind her three figures. An average sized one with no hair and a beard, Dr. Cyprus, next to him a very tall figure with what appeared long hair, it was a man though, next to him another figure like wise tall, but with a bowl hair cut. She walked towards the window, she stopped right in front of it, she then leaned forward and softly rested her forehead on the black surface, then slowly closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she heard the oh so soft click of the microphone turning on, her eyes snapped open and she leaned back from the glass, and took a few steps back, she spoke

"who are your guests, Cyprus?" His body seemed slightly tense as she starred at him with dead eyes, and cocked her head to the side ever so slightly.

His voice crackled over the speaker"we don't have guests Ms. Tenten"

she straightened her neck "two men stand beside you, one with long hair and one with a bowl cut" he didn't speak, she turned her head to the men, they watched her silently

"i dont know why you're here, but I dont belong here-"

"Ms. Tenten"

"i was brought and i've been kept here against my will for 3 years-"

"you're not well"

"what a lie"

"you are very sick"

her head snapped back to Dr. Cyprus' figure.

"you wanna know what's sick?" she got close to the glass "what's sick is what you people do to me! What's sick is how you people use me as a lab rat!"

"we only do things for your health-"

"you only do things for your own sadistic enjoyment!"

"im sorry Ms. Tenten but you've lost your speaking rights"

"you sonuva bitch," she looked down at Dr. Ritzel "Ritzel, dont you dare cu-"from behind the glass they all watched as she finished her statement in muted silence, then scream in frustration and walk back to the center of the room.

Cyprus turned to the two men at his side

"please excuse her Mr. Hyuuga and Mr. Rock, she can be quite out spoken when she chooses to be"

the two men turned to look at him, Mr. Hyuuga only silently nodded,his emotionless white eyes making a shiver go up his spine, Mr. Rock responded

"quite alright, no harm done"

Cyprus sighed "yes, well, i'm only hoping that -"

"Doctor! Look!" the three men turned to look into the room again to only see Tenten bang her head full force against the window with a loud thump, an obvious vibration being sent through it as it shook, rage obvious in her dark brown eyes as she did this action over and over again.

"this girl" Dr. Ritzel hissed,

Dr. Emory turned to look at Cyprus "what should we do?"

"leave her be, she'll tire herself out eventually." he turned to the two men again, noticing they were already starring at him, he didn't notice Mr. Rocks balled up fists and paper white knuckles.

"my apologies, we were hoping she would behave, but as you can see she is quite violent"

They suddenly heard a strange noise **THUMP! **_**SUEEAAK!**_

"Now she's done it!" once again the three men turned to see what had happened and only starred in shock. On the glass was a hand sized smear of blood, that was beginning to run, standing their was Tenten slightly bent starring at the smear of her own blood on the glass. Her mouth was open and she was breathing heavily, there was a large slit on the right half of her forehead, thick rivulets of red blood dripped down her face over her lips and down her chin.

Cyprus snapped his fingers

"speaker now!" it was turned on

"Tenten! Stop this nonsense this instant!" she looked up to the speaker above the glass, and a hollow smirk came over her features

"oh, now you care, now that your little pet might die!" her gaze looked back down and she came towards the glass again

"stop it Tenten stop it right now!"

"you just dont fucking GET IT!" she slammed her head against the glass, blood spurted.

"you think I want to live in this HELL HOLE!" blood spurted again

"YOU WILL DIE IF YOU DO NOT STOP!"

"I'D!" it spurted again "RATHER!" again "DIE!" and again.

By now the whole middle part of the glass was covered in scarlet and Tenten's face was dripping profusely, the straight jackets front was soaked as were the tips of her socks, there was a small puddle of blood in front of her.

"get security, now" Dr. Emory nodded her head and quickly left the room

"oh? You're gonna get other people to do the dirty work for you? Typical Cyprus" suddenly the door of her room banged open and two men ran in, before one could touch her she whirled around, her heel making contact with one of the mens jaws, there was a sickening pop with a cry of agony as he fell to the floor, she then round housed the other man in the temple, his eyes went wide as blood came from his ear and he collapsed to the floor dead.

She whirled back around and starred into the figure of Cyprus with murderous intent, she heard more footsteps coming

"burn in hell Cyprus" four men ran into the room and grabbed her

"BURN IN HELL!" She screamed in furious rage as they brought her to the ground and began to beat her with their fists, two other men came in and dragged away the two bodies. Mr. Rock stood there in stunned silence, his fists shook with furious rage, from the corner of his eye he watched his partner stare at the atrocious scene before them, in what appeared complete unconcern, but he knew better, he saw the muscles in his jaw clench and unclench as his bottom lip moved ever so slightly, he was teething the inside of his lip, and after so many years only he could tell that his eye brows were furrowed deeper and suddenly it seemed his whole face was strained as his lip was pulled in a bit more, as if he was trying to hold himself back, Mr. Rock looked at the scene before them again, and only did his best to seem uncaring.

They both watched in silence as they saw Tenten's legs flail and kick as they continued to beat her, after a few moments her limbs began to slow down, with not as much energy, they then became a slight twitch, until they remained completely still.

"is-" Mr. Rock turned to look at Cyprus "is she...?" he turned to look at them, a sadistic glint in the old mans eyes

"oh no, of course not, just unconcious" he turned back to the scene with a smile. Mr. Hyuuga spoke, an unintelligible tightness to his voice

"would it not be proper to sedate her?" he chuckled as if he was just told a silly thing, Mr. Hyuugas face hardened

"we've tried that really we have, enough to sedate a horse, but all she gets is a dizzy spell and then she's right back at it." the two men watched as the four men continued to beat the limp body, eyeing their fists, every time they were reared back with more and more blood staining their knuckles each time.

"come" Dr. Cyprus walked in front of the two men and opened the door "I'll show you two to your room" Mr. Hyuuga nodded, as did Mr. Rock, albeit stiffly.

They walked down a few halls, then arrived at a brown wooden door, Cyprus let them enter, and then left. Mr. Hyuuga starred out the window at the gloomy rainy day

"Neji.." He slowly half turned to look at Mr. Rock sitting at the edge of one of the two beds, his head down with his elbows resting on his knees as his hands dangled freely in between his legs.

"that-that girl... her pain.." he felt a firm reassuring hand on his left shoulder and then looked up into his partners milky orbs

"tonight Lee" his eyes widened

"but-"

"we can't waste time, call the others" he gave a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder and then left to go back to his place at the window. Lee sat their silently for a moment but then an excited grin came over his features, he whipped out his cell phone "please excuse me" and ran in to the bathroom firmly shutting and locking the door behind him.

Neji followed a rain drop scurrying down the windows glass with his eyes, it suddenly reminded him of the girl and how the blood dripped off of the black glass and her face... her beautiful face... he closed his eyes with a sigh and shook his head. _'tonight Tenten... tonight'_

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it's so short! im so happy though and surprised that people already reviewed so thanks guys! again gore and blood and such. enjoy!**

* * *

chapter 2

Once again she layed their silently in the dark room, except now she was laying on her stomach and her head was faced towards the steel door, there was a warmth underneath the side of her face and her upper body, she was laying in a scarlet pool of her own blood the iron taste in her mouth had sat on her tongue for hours, she couldn't feel her lower lip, she felt the caked dried blood on her forehead and face when she would cringe and wince, when she breathed a sharp pain would shoot from her abdomen to every nerve in her body. She felt sore all over. Her dark hair curtained her face, but she could still see when she heard a loud clang and the metal door swung open with a soft creak. Light flooded in and she quickly adjusted. She saw her intruders legs, black dress pants and black dress shoes, they stood there for a moment, she could feel the persons eyes rove over her body, they then approached her their leather shoes lightly scuffing the floor. A hand came to her face and she slightly flinched, they didn't hesitate though as they pushed back her hair to reveal her gaze. Her eyes widened a fraction as she recognized the person. Dr. Ritzel. She watched him as he got down on one knee, an uncomfortable smile on his lips. One of his hands lightly caressed her cheek, she flinched at a pain that went through her head. She saw his smile grow wider as she then noticed his other hand was behind his back, she eyed it warily.

"oh, you noticed," he pulled out a large syringe with a long needle. It was filled with a crystal clear liquid, her gaze flickered between him and the syringe. "now Tenten, im going to have my way with you" her breath hitched "we've never done this before, so you need to be a good girl, because if you dont then ill inject you with this." He held up the syringe and she watched with heart gripping fear as he pushed on it with an unusual amount of force as a gel like substance pushed out and curled into itself as more was dispensed. She looked at him, he showed her a satisfied grin, "so are you going to be a good girl?" she rested her face back on the blood soaked floor and starring out at the still open door, numbly nodded her head. "good..." from her peripheral vision she watched as he leaned over her slightly, she began to hear the soft clicking and jingling of the little belts on the strait jacket coming undone, she felt the pressure on her body slowly ebb away.

She then heard him hiss in annoyance and watched a he placed the needle right in front of her on the floor, so he was capable of using both hands _'mistake number one'_ she heard the last belt come undone _'and mistake number two' _before anything else could happen Tenten rolled over and brought her knees to her chest then with both feet flat extended her legs and hit Ritzel right in the face, she heard the cracking of his glasses, she quickly sat up and wriggled out of the jacket. As it was about halfway off she heard him groan in pain, she stumbled over on her knees and shakily standing up kicked right in his side, on his kidney "oof!" he fetal positioned on the floor. Finally she got the thing off and threw it to the floor, she then quickly ran out of the room and into the brightly lit white hall way. She didn't now where to go, but she didn't know what to think, she began to hear an alarm and loud yells coming from her left

"right it is then"

she began to run down the halls taking random turns, not even knowing where she was going. The feeling of freedom was quite overwhelming, and not as welcoming as she hoped.

As she ran she suddenly heard loud heavy footsteps coming down the hall towards her, then a group of doctors appeared and one at the front pointed at her yelling "there she is!" her eyebrows practically shot up into her hair line when she suddenly noticed a white door a few more steps in front of her, she lunged for it and open it quickly then slammed it shut, she grabbed a chair and stuck it under the door handle jamming it. She slowly backed away as the door began to bang and the knob jiggled. She heard them cursing and yelling in frustration. Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, she turned to look and saw it was mirror, and she couldn't help but gasp and lean forward at her awful reflection. There in front of her stood a pale girl, she had a nice body, but she was thin, from not eating properly her cheeks and eyes looked slightly sunken in. the complete front of her white shirt was soaked in wine colored blood, that was brown in some places, same for her sleeves, the same liquid covered her neck and her lips weren't even a pink they were stained with blood along with her teeth, it looked as if she had been drinking blood or something, she then noticed the horizontal black split that went across her bottom lip, she opened her mouth slightly and winced as she felt the caked blood rip open and a fresh trail of ruby went down her chin, her left cheek had a black and purple bruise while under right eye was a crescent shaped bruise. There was a long black gash across the right side of her fore head and as she guessed it was completely caked in her blood, her bangs were also covered in dry blood while she brought her hair forward and grimaced as she saw her ends were covered in a sticky brown substance, it was the blood that hadn't dried out yet. She then looked at her hands and saw the blood in her nails, she reeked of iron.

A loud slam caught her attention, she looked to the door and suddenly remembered her dire situation, she frantically searched the room for an escape, when she saw it, there in a high corner was a vent, and it was just big enough for her to go through it. She saw a small table and grabbed it, dragging it over underneath the vent. She began to pull and then saw the screws

"fuck"

she looked around for something anything, she then looked at her hands and saw her long nails, she shivered at the thought, but concluded her life meant more than a missing fingernail. She brought her thumb nail up and began to use it to undo the nails. By the time she was done, she'd severely broken both of her thumb nails, and her split lip was bleeding profusely down her chin, but she shook off the pain, hauled herself up and began to make her escape. As she crawled around a corner she let out a little scream as she heard the door bang open and furious yelling and cussing. She crawled faster.

After a few minutes of crawling she came across a vent that led to an open quiet hallway, with hesitance, but determination, she brought down her foot with as much force as possible and kicked out the vent, it landed on the ground with a loud clang of metal, but no one came. Tenten let out a breath and began to lower herself, and finally jumping down, she landed noiselessly on the tile, she looked down the hall and decided to go right again, she ran down and took a sharp right and then a left two more rights, and then slid to a sudden halt at another right

"what the hell? A dead end?! Who the fuck makes a dead end?"

She growled in irritation, and turned back around this time taking a left turn, and just as she made her second left she gasped as her eyes widened with shock, with no traction from her sock covered feet they came out right from under her causing her to painfully land on her butt. She practically didn't feel it though as she supported herself with her hands, and starred at the group in front of her, eyes filled with hysteria.

* * *

**Review please! Cliffhanger! sorry guys i had to :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**third chappie! yaaaaay! :D **

* * *

Chapter 3

In front of her was a group of men, they all wore business suits, and were all different in someway, but she could hardly pay attention to that as she looked at each of them in the eye frantically and began to draw her legs back towards her body.

"shit Neji! You didn't tell us it was this bad!" a boy with sharp black eyes and red triangles under them yelled, a man in front with pearl like eyes spoke

" Lee and I didn't look over the footage, we had to act fast" she slowly began to slide herself back. Suddenly a boy with ocean blue eyes took a step forward, her attention snapped to him

"Tenten.." he said her name gently, intent to soothe, but she was too shaken by fear, and the fierce determination to not be taken back again, blinded her to the true intent of his actions, she slid back a bit more while shaking her said slowly as she whimpered

"no..." he slightly bent forward and took another step, she shook her head a bit faster and pushed further back

"please no" she whimpered again, her eyes were brimming with tears _'I cant go back, I was so close..' _he reached out a tan hand and she shook her head furiously while pushing herself further

"no! I dont want to go back!I wont go back to that room! I'm not crazy! Leave me alone!"

"Ten-"

"NO!"

she screamed furiously as tears poured down her face and she turned and stumbled back on to her feet, almost slipping as she went around the corner but using the wall for leverage she pushed off and began to sprint, her heart pounding. She heard a multitude of footsteps running after her, she pushed herself to run faster. She made three rights and as she began to run down a long hallway, an agonizing pain ripped through her body making her collapse to the floor, she began to hack up blood clots, and vomit dark blood. Every breath she took only made the pain shoot through her again and again, she then remembered her broken ribs, all the adrenalin must had numbed her before, but now it was making a comeback with revenge, she looked down as she vomited the discolored blood again, she was horrified, this was blood from her aorta the purest blood from her body, straight from the heart, _'if im going to die, it'll be far away from here' _she heard loud footsteps again and saw the group of men from before, with new found strength she pushed herself up and with an arm wrapped around her abdomen she sprinted down the hall again, she clenched her teeth at the searing pain.

She took a few more turns her bloody foot prints left in her wake, when at the end of a hall she saw a familiar red sign that clearly read EXIT Her eyes brightened and with a new found vigor she ran faster towards the door, an unbearable burning in her chest and pain from her ribs was momentarily forgotten, she pushed against the door with all her strength to have it open in one go, but it remained closed, she panicked and began to ram her shoulder into it

"what?" she hissed, she went At it more furiously "WHAT?!" it wouldn't budge, she then saw what looked to be a DNA face scanner, she kicked the door "FUCK!"

"you've been a very bad girl Tenten"

she froze then whipped around and saw Ritzel standing there an awful look on his face with needle in hand. She pressed herself further into the door. She then noticed a group of doctors come from a hall to her right and another to her left as from the front the men in their suits appeared. _'fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckF UCK!'_

"now Tenten" her eyes snapped back to Ritzel, he was uncomfortably close "are we gonna do this the hard way or the easy way?"

her eyes suddenly blazed with fury _'all anyones ever done in this damn place is take advantage of me, and try to control me, no more, I have the upper hand now, NO MORE!'_Before he could blink she kicked his bruised side again, making him cry out in pain and drop the syringe, she quickly grabbed it and then wrapped her left arm around the doctors neck while pressing the needle into the pulse point on the right side of his neck.

Dr. Cyprus suddenly appeared from the group of doctors to her left,

"Tenten!" he stuck his hands out, trying to calm her "let's not do anything rash"

"rash?" she croaked, her voice had become strained due to the constant acid of vomit. "this isn't rash" she began to lower the syringe, the doctor began to relax "but maybe this is"

firmly gripping Ritzel's collar she plastered his face to the face scanner

"wait!" Cyprus stuck out his hand

"Dr. Ritzel confirmed"

She heard the door click and pressed her back against it opening it slightly, the cool air of winter hitting her side, she shivered with goosebumps in anticipation, suddenly she felt the uncomfortable burn come up her throat as dark blood spilled from her mouth profusely, it dribbled down her chin on to the white floor, with a distinct plipping sound

"you need medical help Tenten" Cyprus took a step forward . She brought her hostage back to her grip and the syringe dangerously close to his neck again

"i have a message for you Cyprus" he looked at her with confused eyes "check" She stabbed the needle into Ritzels left breast he cried out in agony

"NO!" Cyprus yelled

"and"

"STOP!" she injected the thick gel into his heart "TENTEN!"

"mate" she gritted out the last word and then threw Ritzels body to the floor, and made her escape into the cold winter night.

Ritzel layed their on the floor seizing violently with only his eye whites showing and blood pouring from his nose, ears, mouth, and eyes. Doctors surrounded him trying to stop this horrible scene, while the men in their business suits ignored him and ran out the door after the girl. Cyprus stared at the wide open door to the parking garage, _'one day Tenten, you will be brought back, and you will never leave. Ever.'_

She gasped for air as she ran down the parking garage, she had been on the third level, she was more than positive that she lost them, but she wasn't sure, she couldn't take any chances _'keep running'_ she chanted in her head as she gritted her blood stained teeth as more blood spilled from her mouth. She continued running and was now on the ground floor, she saw the opening leading to a parking lot with woods '_yes freedom!'_ she continued running when out of no where a black Mercedes Benz screeched to a halt right in front of her blocking her escape, she screamed, and once again her feet slipped out from under her. She growled and without hesitation ran towards the low roof of the car and hoisting herself with an acrobatic flip she was over the car, she felt a little dizzy and wasn't even able to stick her landing, but she kept running '_thank you gymnastics!' _she heard the car rev and screech away. She sprinted towards the woods, and cheered once she was making her way up and over logs through branches and under fallen trees.

She huffed in pain as her hot breaths came out in thick steam, She neared a clearing and just as she came into it, and ran into it a bit she collapsed to her knees and began to vomit and wretch violently, the blood wouldn't stop, she clenched her stomach _'God, I cant keep this up...but I have to keep running, im not safe until I find an interstate or a town, then I know that ill be safe...' _she vomited throwing up more blood clots. She rose to her feet and staggered slightly, when she suddenly heard the roar of an engine and a blinding light was In her face, she covered her eyes with her arm and slowly adjusted trying to see, she heard car doors open, and saw a few figures step out. She didn't stick around for anything else, she turned and tried to run back into the forest when she suddenly felt a heavy weight tackle her from behind, she screamed and tried to get out from under them, she began to feel the weight lift up but it was taking her with it, she screamed and dug her nails into the dirt while grasping at tall grass that slipped through her hands cutting them, She then brought her heel up, and heard a pained

"shit"

and she was suddenly dropped, she began to crawl away when she felt another grip come around her waist and lift her to a chest. She kicked and screamed for them to let go when she suddenly felt something sharp enter her arm and cold start to run through her, veins.

Her vision began to blur and she felt her body going numb, she struggled with practically no strength,

"i-i cant.." her vision began to go dark until her world went black.

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Neji watched silently, as she immediately ceased all movement and layed still in his arms, he brought her up in his arms bridal style and began to walk back to the Mercedes, as he walked he passed the blonde who was rolling in the grass in agony, he muttered

"come on Naruto, we don't have all night" Naruto staggered to his feet and followed Neji still holding his crotch

"Fuck you Neji, she got a low blow" he heard snickering and snapped his head to a boy with black eyes and hair

"she got you good dobe"

"shut it Sasuke"

they all entered the car silently. Neji sat in the passenger seat next to Lee with the girl resting in his lap, her head against his chest. She had a strong smell of iron coming from her, he balled his hands into fists _'from all that damn blood loss, and the bastards that didn't even do anything about it'_

"Neji" he snapped his head up to the rear view mirror, making eye contact with a boy who had brown hair in a high ponytail "the footage?"

Neji reached into the front of Tenten's shirt and pulled out a heart shaped silver locket with a T engraved into it, it was attached to a silver chain, he grabbed the locket tightly then yanked it, and the chain broke away from Tenten's neck he flung it back only for it to be caught by the brown haired boy

"Shikamaru, you and Kiba work on hooking that up when we get to base, it's important that we see that footage" Shikamaru lazily nodded his head and began to study the locket.

They sat there silently watching her behind the glass in their own little room. Neji watched as her chest rose and lowered with every breath she took, she was still badly wounded and every now and then she would toss, but other than that she was completely still.

"i have it" his attention landed on Kiba "play it" a screen lowered down from the ceiling and footage began to play, they watched

the video

A girl with long red hair, glasses and braces appeared to be hunched over the camera with her eyes focused and her tongue stuck out slightly in concentration, _bzzzzzzzzt, _there was a strange noise,_bzzzzzzzzzt_,

"almost" the girl whispered ,_bzzt!,_

"there!" the camera was suddenly lifted and put infront of the girls face, a smirk came over her features

"baby sis is gonna love this" suddenly a woman came in with dark red hair and dark brown eyes with her own pair of glasses

"Karin sweet heart, are you- oh! Is that her present?" her smirk became an innocent smile as she turned to face the woman

"yeah! Isn't it pretty? I hope she likes it!"

"oh honey im sure she'll love it it's so beautiful! Now come on! She's going to be blowing out the candles soon, then you can give her your present!"

"k!" the girl Karin hopped down from her chair and suddenly the screen went black as she held the camera in her hand, there was muffled footsteps, and then they heard more voices

"there's the birthday girl!"

"hey sis!" then there was singing of happy birthday and everyone cheering, the camera was suddenly able to see again, it was only starring at the floor, you then heard the voices

"okay Ten close your eyes! No peeking" there was a happy giggle as the Camera moved in a blur and still swinging slightly on it's chain showed a young 15 year old girl with dark chocolate hair up in two buns, she was tanned and her hands were covering her eyes as a big happy smile was on her face"okay open!" she moved her hands to show two large dark brown eyes, that sparkled with happiness

"oh my God.."

"happy 15th birthday Tenten! Do you like?"

"love!" she squealed as she gingerly grabbed the necklace from her sisters grip and began to admire it, the only thing in the cameras view, was her young happy face.

"how did you get this? Where did you get this? Is that my initial?"

"it's my little secret! Here let me help you put it on!"the camera was flipped around as there was a soft click and the red headed girl appeared again infront of it

"how's it look?"

"great! Im so glad you like it! I was afraid you wouldnt'.." the camera jiggled slightly as Tenten stood

"are you kidding! Your my big sis! How could I not love it!"

the last thing shown was Karin's smiling face.

The camera screen flickered back to life only to show Tenten's horrified face as she was laying under a bed, breathing hard, and eyes darting around desperately

"please dont find me,please dont find me, please dont find me," she whispered over and over, there was suddenly a loud creak, and she covered her mouth and tightly shut her eyes, their came heavy footsteps, that would come loud then soft then loud again, they suddenly stopped, she opened her eyes, and remained silent and still, she didn't even breath. The footsteps continued, but they got softer and softer until the sound of a door squeaking close and silence was all that was heard. She immediately uncovered her mouth and let out a loud breath as she began to hyperventilate

"found you" she froze as her eyes widened she slightly turned her head back and then gasped scrambling to crawl out from under the bed when suddenly she was being dragged towards the voice. she screamed bloody murder and clawed at the hard wood, as she was dragged out of her hiding spot,her face of complete terror.

"please! Please!" she cried "dont do this to me!"

her captor didn't respond though as he got her under his arm and began to carry her out of the room, the camera swung with the mans every step, but you could hear her screams and please for him to let go and to leave her be. Suddenly she was slammed to the hard wood floor, the camera showed her pained face as silent tears dripped

"please.." a mouth suddenly came to her ear, as they spoke, braces were shown

"happy birthday Tenten" she clenched her eyes shut and let out a heart wrenching sob.

Once again the camera went black then it showed a small metal cubicle, and heavy female breathing was heard reverberating, in front was a little window with bars, where every now and again an orange light would zip by, the sound of a car driving was heard in the background. Suddenly it lurched to a stop the sound of breathing still prominent, it was silenced though the moment car doors were heard slamming, and a loud clang was heard from the metal door in front, it swung open and two men came in reaching for the girl with the camera on her neck. She began to back up and scramble away in panic, when one of them lunged at her,there was a sickening pop and a scream of pain, followed by sobs.

"you dislocated her clavicle"

"hold still puppet"

there was whimpering and then another pop with a cry of pain. The screen flickered to a new scene, the camera was facing up towards a white ceiling, next to it was a white tiled wall, it seemed like there was steam in the room and you could hear the steady hiss of a shower running. Then there was a loud scream, then silence.

Again the scene changed, for a moment it seemed the camera was going through the air then it hit the ground, flickered and showed what was going on. Tenten layed there on the floor in a crumpled heap of white, her hair covering her face, a door slammed shut. After a few silent moments a very soft voice spoke with a very light quiver to it

"i...have never felt so...violated.." (no she did not get raped)

her shoulders and back began to shake and tremble, even though you couldn't hear anything else, she was obviously crying. the screen flickered and there were a pair of tan legs with little white socks on the feet being dragged across a white tile floor. The sound of doors opening was heard then of them closing

"what are we doing here?" silence "hey! Answer me dammit! Ah!"the camera jiggled as she was slammed onto a table "what are you-! Stop!" the camera suddenly getting a mind of its own moved its sight to the side to see a man strapping her wrist down with a leather belt, it quickly moved to the other side, she was struggling, her hand slipped from the mans grip and she punched him in the face, Tenten tried to reach for the other one, but they caught it and slammed it back down on the table and strapped it down. They did the same to her ankles. You could hear her grunts of struggle as the camera jiggled with her movement.

A woman suddenly appeared, with blonde chin length hair, and glasses

"well hello there Tenten, it's so nice to finally meet you in person, I'm Dr. Emory"

"fuck you" she smiled tightly and shook her head tsking her

"such language, but that's alright, im sure well fix that in the near future" as she spoke she began to pull up the front of Tenten's white shirt, exposing her tan flat stomach

"wh-what are you doing?"

"well be running some tests now"

"tests? What the hell do you mean tests?" another man came over pushing a table with a tray filled with different medical instruments

"you know" the woman picked up a tool, and began to examine it in the light, it was a scalpel "tests"

she began to bring the instrument to Tenten's flesh

"wait stop! What are you doing?! What about the anesth-"

"there's no need for that"

"stop!"

"now you might feel a bit of pressure"

"STO-" her words were stopped as there was suddenly a strangled cry, the camera looked up to see the bottom of Tenten's chin as her head was reared back while a drop of blood came from the side of her face, it moved to the side to see the same substance come from her tightly clenched fist. The camera moved up and down quickly with her chest as she took in breath quickly and in short bursts, it looked down to see that Dr. Emory had created two large slits, one on the left side of her abdomen and one on the right, blood was beginning to seep through them. A few more doctors came from out of nowhere, each holding three tubes, making twelve. They began to slide the tubes into the man made slits, she screamed in agony, the camera looked up to see more blood coming from her mouth, while glistening tears came from her eyes, it then looked back down

"Doctor, this tube seems to cause her the most pain already where it is, but it's not in far enough"

"that's alright it's all part of the test, keep pushing through" the man only nodded his head and continued. she screamed shrilly and began to squirm

"please! please stop! I beg of you!" she was ignored as the camera watched Emory walk towards a machine that the tubes were hooked too and turned it on, a bright blue fluid shot through them and began to inject the chemical into Tenten's body. She screamed

"IT BUUUURRRRNNS!" she continued to thrash violently as she screamed, they did nothing but stand and watch. The screen flickered and it showed pale, blood stained legs and socks, a trail of blood marking the white tile, as her body was dragged down the hall, a dark colored drip fell infront of the screen, the camera moved to look up, it saw Tenten's face her mouth covered in blood as her half lidded eyes were dull and lifeless, her hair a dark curtain.

The screen went black and then flickered back to a white room. The only noise a females steady breathing, the door to the room suddenly opened and two men walked in

"feeding time princess"

"don't touch me"

"you never learn do you?" she was silent, one of the men reached for her, she grabbed his hand and brought him forward kneeing him in the face

"dont. Touch. me." one of them suddenly grabbed her head and threw her face first onto the floor, the screen went black and only the struggle was heard

"give me the jacket" there was a jingling sound

"fucking bitch, I think she broke my nose, make sure it's tight, I hope she dies of suffocation." only Tenten's curses and profanities were heard, as she struggled

"hold still dammit! Hold her while I buckle this"

"gotcha" there was more jingling and clicks, then a high pitched gasp for air as a distinct _wwwhhhhiiirrr_! Sound was heard

"there, nice and tight" labored breathing ensued

"cant...breathe!"

"what was that? Tighter? Alright" she gasped again as a sickening crack was heard

"oh God" she let out breathlessly

"oops! Looks like I cracked a rib!"

"not bad, I think you only got one though" there was laughter

"another then?"

"dont.." she breathlessly pleaded, another crack, the camera showed as her body was lifted by the amount of strength put into tightening the jacket, her eyes wide and glassy her mouth open with saliva dribbling to the floor as crystal like tears dripped from her orbs, and then the scene cut again.

It came back and there in front was a man seated at a table with a chess board in front of him, a content smile on his face as he reached for a pawn, moving it diagonally and taking a white piece.

"i must say Ms. Tenten, you're getting better" a hand reached out and moved a white pawn, doing a rainbow and taking two black pieces. He studied the board "you know" he reached a hand out "i heard, from other employees, that you have quite the mouth on you" he moved his knight "yet you never speak during our sessions, why is that?" silence, and then she spoke

"you're not worth my time" she moved another pawn

"hmmmm, that's not very nice" he moved another piece

"i will escape this place, Cyprus" her voice dripped with malice. He nodded, his face showing amusement

"You can try, but I sincerely doubt it, check mate" he swiped her queen, and the game was finished. The screen went black. It flickered to life to show a dark room, light flooded in as a door was opened four people stepped in, Dr. Cyprus, Dr. Emory, Dr. Ritzel, and a young man, that wasn't familiar. They walked towards her stopping a few feet away, the young man turned to Dr. Ritzel, he silently nodded his head, he began to approach her, a little nervous, he spoke

"n-now Ms. Tenten, if you could please behave while I-" he was cut off as his feet were suddenly kicked out from under him, and he was suddenly put into a firm choke hold with Tenten's legs.

"Tenten" Dr. Emory took a step forward "let him go, hes only an intern, he's completely innocent" her hold tighten, the young man choked "tenten!" Ritzel interrupted

"oh relax would you Emory? It's not like she'll do anything, she's just trying to scare us. All those years of martial arts have come in handy for you, but I doubt you'll finish him"

"is that a bet?"

"all I know is that you wont-" a sickening crack resounded through the dead silent room, and slowly Tenten untangled her legs from the interns now lifeless body. His neck was twisted in an inhumane way while his face was contorted in one of permanent agony. Ritzel snorted "whaddya know? The little bitch actually did it."

The scene cut and the camera was now rapidly bouncing around, as heavy breathing ensued. It was a white hallway, that she was running down

"get back here!" an alarm began to go off, suddenly the camera met the floor and was then lifted showing legs kicking violently as Tenten was being carried off

"NO! LET GO! I WON'T GO BACK TO THAT ROOM! IM SICK OF BEING YOUR LAB RAT! YOU DEMENTED PEOPLE! RELEASE ME!" after that many scenes similar to it showed. Different ones of inhumane tests being done on her, to her many failed attempts at escape, the abuse she received on a daily bases, the forced feedings, the fewer and fewer tears she shed till she had no more to spare, and the moments she only layed their silently, waiting, anticipating, praying. It stayed the longest on a certain scene of during her escape the night before. She stood silently in front of a mirror, looking at her self, silent tears slipped down her battered face, but it seemed that she took no notice, her lip split again and scarlet poured down her chin, she soon remembered her situation and it showed her thumb nails breaking violently as she opened the vent, it then went black again, showing snap shots of her escape, her collapsing on the floor vomiting blood, her run through the woods, all of it. Soon there was no more footage to show and the screen was white, silently it went to black and the screen went back into the ceiling

Neji's fists shook as he clenched them tightly, he had closed his eyes and seemed to be calm and serene, but in reality the rage he felt was just uncomparable to any other, but then his thoughts were interrupted.


	5. Chapter 5

**mmmmm idk how i feel about this chapter what do you guys think?**

* * *

Chapter 5

They sat their silently as the screen returned to it's normal place, but before anyone could speak they noticed through the window that Tenten was sitting up in the bed starring at the wall infront of her, unmoving, but awake. She sat there silently, and then looked down at her clothing, she was wearing an oversized black sweater that had slipped off one of her shoulders, with a pair of black shorts, she had fuzzy black socks on and her hair was left down. She looked down at her hands and noticed there was no more blood in her nails and that someone had bandaged her thumbs, she felt her lip and felt the stitches going across, then her fingers brushed over her left cheek slightly flinching at the bruise. They then skimmed over her forehead, it stung slightly as she felt the stitches, she didn't flinch this time though. sticking her hand under her shirt she felt the bandages wrapped around her abdomen, and felt that area of her body ache. Some hair slipped over her shoulder and she then realized that it was clean, and shiny, and it no longer held the strong odor of iron. She was confused _'what the hell happened? I was sure that I was dead... but if im not dead, and im not in a strait jacket...where the hell am I?'_ she bent her head slightly and held the front of her forehead with her hand, trying to remember what had occurred. Neji watched her silently, he and Lee made eye contact, both nodding there heads at one another. Lee then looked at the keyboard in front of him and pressed a glowing green button.

As Tenten sat there, she hadn't taken notice of the door to her right, suddenly it busted open causing her to jump and slap a hand to her heart in shock. A tall chubby woman in a maids uniform with rosy red cheeks, and grey hair in a loose bun entered, and once her forest green eyes met Tenten's chocolate ones, they sparkled with motherly affection

"oh! My poor dear! Your finally awake!"

She scurried over to Tenten's side and grabbed her in a warm hug, she blinked a few times her eyes wide with shock '_what? Shes... hugging me..'_ the woman then grabbed her shoulders and put her at arms length to study her, as she did she spoke

"My dear child, I thought you were only pale because of the cold, but look at you! You're as white as a sheet! And so thin! You probably havent had a proper meal in years! That just wont do! Oh no, not under this roof!"she suddenly grabbed Tenten's chin and turned her face to the right "and that nasty bruise, on such a pretty face, some people!" she turned her face back to her "you'll need more ointment on that, but first I need to feed you! Come along darling, come along!" she pulled her out of bed, and began to drag her to the door

"b-but i"

"no buts! I need to fill that little belly of yours! And you can meet the others now!" she stopped

"others...?" the woman turned to look at her

"well of course my dear, you're not alone here" Tenten starred at her in disbelief, the woman gave her a warm smile while placing a hand on her right cheek " things are different now" she searched her eyes

"what do you mean..?"

"i'll explain everything over a warm meal, now come child!" she pulled the dumbstruck girl the rest of the way out.

Once they had left Neji slowly rose from his chair and began to walk towards the door silently, the rest following as well, as they walked down the hallway towards the dining room Naruto caught up to him

"Oi, Neji, why are we going to the dining room?" with his hands in his pockets he replied,

"we need to properly greet our guest, and we also need to make sure that Dorothy doesnt smother her"

"heh, yeah, she can over do it sometimes.."

Tenten was dragged down the hallways by her hand, as the woman in front of her chatted away, asking her questions, but not even giving her time to reply, she stopped her speaking though when they approached two large cherry woods doors, with a smile the woman opened one door

"this is the dining room! Lovely isnt it?" she lead her in, and could only admire the beauty of the room it's walls like the halls were a deep red, with a gold moulding, the carpet was a charcoal black with golden swirl patterns that were streaked with red, in the middle of the room a long cherry wood table with 14 seats, at the far left wall of the room was a roaring fireplace in the middle, with a cherry wood mantle, at each side a golden statue of a bird flapping its wings, on each side of the fireplace was a door with a round window , the room was the coziest thing that Tenten had seen in three years. "now"

Her guide began to lead her to one of the two doors,

"this is the kitchen, where obviously I will make your food and meals, so tell me, what would you like?" Tenten starred at her with a look of being slightly over whelmed

"oh... well.." she rubbed the back of her head, avoiding her gaze "i'm... not entirely sure.. just make whatever you like ms...?"

"oh! Dorothy, darling just Dorothy none of this misses nonsense, and are you sure there's nothing you would specifically like?" Tenten shook her head as a light blush came to her cheeks

"really, whatever you make i'm sure will be fine" Dorothy smiled at her

"well, if you insist, come along, i'd hate to leave you out here all by yourself." Tenten smiled as she followed her into the kitchen.

Neji and his group soon arrived to find an empty dining room, Lee questioned

"did Dorothy not say that she would feed her?" Neji's eyes shifted to the door of the kitchen, he walked over and opened it only to see Tenten sitting on one of the counters in the large kitchen, sipping a cup of green tea as Dorothy hummed sweetly while slowly stirring what seemed to be a thick potato soup, she suddenly stopped

"i really wouldn't have minded you recommending something dear" Tenten lowered the cup from her lips

"i know, but I dont even know what i'd ask for," the boys squeezed through the door way

"the soup is perfect anyways, dont worry, I don't think I could digest solids well anyways" she reassured her with a smile.

"alright, soups done" she turned the oven off and as she reached for a bowl on the top shelf, she teased "You boys know much better than to eavesdrop like that" she turned to look at them with a brow raised and bowl in hand "you could at least do it discreetly"

"our dearest apologies Dorothy ah! Our dear blossom!" Lee bounded over to the small brunette, who watched him with curious eyes as Dorothy giggled. He beamed with his hands clasped infront of him "how do you feel? Are you comfortable? Is there anything we may retrieve for you?"she blinked once, twice, and then cocked her head to the side slightly

"you're from before,but...there was someone else with you" he blinked a few times and then realized what she meant

"ah yes!" he pranced back over to Neji and slung an arm around his neck causing a groan of annoyance. She nodded her head in approval, straightening her neck, she asked the question that had been on her mind

"why did you help me?" Shikamaru answered

"eh, lets talk about that outside while you eat, hows that sound?" she gave a small smile and nodded her head. Placing the cup down next to her she slid off the counter and left through the other door with Dorothy, while the boys exited through the other.

As they settled around the table Dorothy sat next to Tenten offering her crackers or cheese, or some other side dish

" you must want something else deary"

"really, i'll be fine"

"but just soup?! You're a growing girl!" she suddenly grabbed Tenten's head and brought it to her full chest

"uhhh"

"the injustice of knowing you haven't eaten properly is a stab in my heart!" Tenten pulled away with effort

"really im fine, I dont want you making food if I just wont eat it" the woman pouted and brought her head forcefully back to her chest, stroking her hair

"Dorothy" she turned her pouting face to Neji who sat across from them"your smothering again"she huffed releasing the girls head and placing her hands on her hips

"well what do you expect me to do!? She's the only other female!"

"they've only been gone for three days.." Naruto quietly commented

"three days too many!"

"who's they?" Dorothy turned to Tenten with a grin

"my grand daughter and her friends! They're doctors and had to go to a place across town for some poor old gentleman who was on his death bed" she shook her head sadly "poor dear, ah well I pray he's in a better place" Tenten nodded her head silently, and looked down at the thick soup before her, it smelled amazing, but she didn't think she could even get 8 spoonfuls in her. She could feel the nausea tugging at her stomach.

She suddenly felt a warm hand on her cold knee,

"is everything alright darling? Do you not like potato soup?" Tenten smiled sheepishly while she waved her hands in front of her rejecting the statement

"oh no! The soup smells delicious, it just that I havent had a proper meal in such a long time," she looked at the soup "that Im not sure how much of this ill actually have.." she turned back to her with a warm smile "it is nice to have a good meal again though, thank you"

she turned back picked up her spoon and began to take tiny sips of the soup. Dorothy gave a sad smile as she watched her, she looked at the boys, she pitied the girl, and she was thankful that they had saved her from the god awful place that she had come from. She made eye contact with Neji and gave him a look that told him her thoughts, his eyes noticeably softened and he gave her a small nod. Tenten was only able to get a handful of spoonfuls in before she felt slightly nauseas, Dorothy then offered to set up a room for her and have her change in some pjs and before Tenten could say anything she scurried off in giddyness with her in tow. They soon arrived to a normal sized cherry wood door, Dorothy opened it and once both the females were in the room she closed it safely locking the door, she lead Tenten to a large victorian style bed with white ivory sheets, she then made her way to a black wardrobe and opening the drawer began to rummage through.

"Oh where is it...i know it's here somewhere...come out, come out where ever you a- there you are!" Tenten watched as she took out a bundle of clothing. Dorothy handed them to her, "here you are, ill wait outside with a pair of slippers when you're done"

she then left with a cheery smile on her lips. Tenten looked down at the bundle and began to look at the clothing given to her. It was a pair of black silk shorts that had a white ribbon at the front to tighten or loosen the waistband, the shirt was white cotton it was off the shoulders and around the top it had a thin black ribbon weaved through it with a bow in the front to make it looser or tighter, the sleeves were long and billowy stopping right at her knuckles with black ribbon weaved around the rim, the rest of the shirt was the same way loose and flowy it ended a few inches above the hem of the shorts. When she was done changing she walked towards the door, itching to get those slippers on as the cold tile wasn't all that pleasant, Dorothy stood their waiting

"oh I just knew that would look good on you! Here you are dear" she handed her a simple pair of black slippers, when she was done slipping them on Dorothy began to lead her down the hallways once again "Tell me Tenten does your face or any other part of your body hurt or ache?"

"other than my ribs no, but I think that was expected" they reached a black wooden door as Dorothy turned to her

"alright, when you go to bed tonight I want you to sleep with ice on it, im hoping that it'll reduce the little swelling you have and numb the pain" slowly a smile crept on to Tenten's features

"thank you for your hospitality Dorothy" she looked down with a slight blush "youre too kind" in the blink of an eye Tenten found herself in a tight and warm embrace, she blinked a few times in shock as she felt the woman holding her shake slightly and then sniff "Dorothy?"

the woman quickly pulled away and turned her head away waving her hand dismissively

"it's nothing, really! Now go one they're waiting for you"

she then quickly left before Tenten could stop stop her or say another word. She turned back to the black door, took in a deep breath and then let it out _'here we go'_

* * *

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So Neji shows a lot more emotion in this chappie, but i hopw it's not too enough :P the boys is so complicated anyways im ssorry this chapter is so short im hoping and i think that the next one will be a bit longer so enjoy for now! and thank you for the reviews they mean a lot :3**

* * *

chapter 6

She knocked hesitantly, a few seconds later a man with his hair up in a high ponytail opened the door

"there you are, come on" He opened the door further for her to enter and then gently closed it behind her, he walked and lead her into a large library there was a straight pathway between the rows and rows of large book cases, at the end of the room along the whole wall were just various books of all colors shapes and sizes. In the open area there was a roaring fire place in the middle of the wall, a few feet in front of it was a decent sized coffee table with some mugs with what she guessed was tea. Around the table were various pieces of furniture, to the left and right were single leather chairs while in front of the table was a long leather couch. The occupants of said furniture were the men from before they turned when they heard their approaching footsteps

"she's here" the pony tailed man lazily said as he made his way to one of the open chairs. The man with the bowl cut from before suddenly jumped up and ran toward her

"come youthful blossom, please sit!" she gave a small smile as he lead her to the couch and sat her down in between him and the tall man with the long dark hair.

"So" the man who let her in spoke "what did you want to know?"

she straightened her back and with her hands in her lap asked her first question that had been plaguing her since she discovered who her saviors were

"why did you help me?"

he sat their silently for a moment, he sighed

"that's a complicated question...but well answer it the best we can" she nodded her head a determined look in her eye "lately in the medical world there have been...rumors about the place you were in and about you" her eyebrows rose

"people knew about me?"

"yes and no, people heard the rumors of this asylum and how they were housing a non mental patient which they were only using for experiments, but it seemed so medieval and impossible in today's society that nobody really considered it to be true and only brushed it off as nothing, unfortunately society never knew of this so they could never put the pieces together when you went missing and their were no leads, I was expecting you to ask this question so..here"

he passed to her a news paper, her eyes widened as she saw a picture of her 15 year old self on the front page, in big bold letter on the top read '**MISSING GIRL, NO LEADS, FAMILY DEVASTATED'**

"but, the doctors... none of them ever put the pieces together, no one was ever suspicious, none of them thought anything was suspicious, anything?" she looked back at the man, he sighed

"people are dense Tenten, and at times very ignorant, it wasn't till our three friends that recently became doctors themselves that even ourselves heard of this rumor. If it weren't for them we probably wouldn't be here right now, we help people Tenten, people like you, of course your case was much more severe than others"

she looked down and began to skim over the article on herself, reading the description, and what her family had said, she froze when she saw the small thumb sized picture of a crying Karin, she crumpled the sides of the newspaper in her fists as they began to shake

"and Karin" her head was down her bangs covering her eyes

"what became of her?" he cleared his throat a little nervous,

"Sasuke, do you wanna tell her" he shifted in his seat a bit

"After your parents died under unknown circumstances two years ago, she inherited the family fortune, shes now a pretty well known neurosurgeon"

"so she killed our parents, and then inherited a fortune, and along with becoming a successful doctor, no one suspected her in the least?"

"unfortunately, no" she sat their silently for a moment then crumpled the newspaper into a large ball, she then walked over to the fireplace and threw the paper into the orange flames watching as they grew slightly and how the paper began to burn black and wriggle in its place, she watched as a hole burned right through a picture of Karin.

"So what now?" she turned her head slightly "what's to become of me?"

the man with the dark long hair stood at this

"you'll stay here with us" a surprised look came over her face as she turned half of her body now to stare into his pearl like orbs _'his eyes.. wait did I just hear him say what I think he just said?'_

"you mean, your not sending me back?"

"are you kidding me?!" the boy with the red triangles under his eyes stood"after all the trouble we went through to get you you really think were just gonna give you back?!" a blonde stood

"no way in hell sister!" the man with the bowl cut and the one with the long hair approached her, now standing in front of her

"dear blossom, you are safe here, you have nothing to worry about!" she blinked a few times at him with wide eyes

"safe..?"

"yes Tenten" she turned once again to look into the pearlescent eyes of the tall handsome man

"you're free now, no more restraints, no more tests... you are safe here"

She searched his eyes as they began to mist with tears, her eyes widened as she realized he was telling her the truth, to see that again was a relief she never thought she'd see it again, she blinked and set of tears poured down her cheeks, she then quickly looked down and covered her mouth with her hands, she took a few steps towards the handsome man, before he could react she jumped and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face into the crook of his neck sobbing.

At first he tensed in shock, but then relaxed and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist securely but not to tight to not hurt her ribs, she gripped tightly at his suit jacket, she needed to feel this, know this was real, that this wasn't just a damn dream, but it wasnt, he was solid, he didn't dissappear in a cloud of smoke, or by a rude awakening from a guard, this thought only made her cry harder, she was free, the torture was finally over, she'd never felt so relieved. When Tenten began crying all the boys were in shock that she had hugged the stoic Hyuuga, but were even more shocked when he hugged her back, they all knew him well and knew that he didn't like to be touched nor did he touch others unless it was completely and utterly necessary, so this was very much out of the ordinary, but once they noticed that things probably wouldn't change they all relaxed and gave each other a knowing smile leaving the two to themselves in the quiet library.

Neji didn't know how long he stood there with the small girl in his arms just holding her and letting her cry on him, but for some reason, unknown to him, he didn't mind in the least, the feeling of her small frail body in his arms made him feel that that was the only place that she belonged because he had to protect her, and he promised himself he would, he didn't want to let her go in the least, he just wanted to hold her until she was content. After awhile she was exhausted and fell asleep in his arms, a small rare smile had ghosted over his lips, when he noticed this, he shifted her in his arms and carried her bridal style from the library to the room that she was occupying. He walked towards the bed and gently layed the sleeping girl down, he then noticed an ice pack on the night stand with a note from Dorothy telling her to put it on her ribs, he frowned as he recalled her injuries and her condition when she was first brought here _'blood...so much blood...'_ he shook his head and began to lift Tenten's shirt he tried not to have his gaze linger too long on her bruised and wrapped abdomen, for some reason it was painful for him to see it, he gently layed it on her wrappings, he heard her hiss, and fidget a bit, pulling her shirt down he leaned in and layed a gentle kiss on her forehead, her movement immediately ceased and she hummed a small approval. He pulled back and watched her sleep for a few moments and then left her room quietly. Thoughts running through his mind a mile a minute.

* * *

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry i didn't update yesterday! ill be uploading chaper 8 today though to make up for it!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Tenten shot up from her bed, a cold sweat trickling down her forehead, her breaths were ragged as her heart was on the verge of bursting out of her chest. She brought a cold hand up to her forehead, and kept it there as her other tightly gripped the sheets. Her fingers slid across her forehead, she flinched slightly as they met the stitches embedded in her skin, _'so, it wasn't a dream, I really did get out of that hell hole, but that, that...nightmare...was so vivid...all of this felt like the dream'_ she slowly took in a deep breath and then let it out, she began to slowly still a little shakey, get out of bed her small feet slipping into the black slippers from the night before. A thought suddenly struck her _'how did I get from the library to a bed?'_ she thought and suddenly a light pink blush bloomed on her cheeks as she remembered what she did, she shook her head trying to relieve herself of the thought of how nice it was to be held by that handsome stranger. She sighed as she stood and began to make her way to the door way, she opened the door only to have three girls that appeared to be her age fall in one on top of the other, she gasped as she took a step back, they began to groan in slight pain

"oh! I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Ino pig! Get your fat ass off of me! I can feel my breathing cavity collapsing!"

"shut it forehead your shiner knocked in to Hinata! Look at her little forehead! She's gonna get a knot!"

"well, you're both suffocating me! Get off!" the three girls continued bickering, Tenten took this time to study each one of them.

The one on the bottom had midnight blue hair and beautiful pearl eyes like the man from last night. She had pale skin and a beautiful face, as cute as a button. The girl on top of her had baby pink hair with emerald green eyes that were extremely captivating, her also pale skin made the girl appear as a unique porcelain doll. The girl that was on both of the other females almost reminded Tenten of a Barbie doll excluding the insane amount of make up, she had gorgeous blonde hair with icy blue eyes, and like the other two flawless pale skin. Tenten couldn't help but suddenly feel a little ugly, they all had powderey white skin and stunning features while she was sickly pale and had plain dark brown hair and eyes. She then noticed all their curvaceous bodies and plentiful breast, except for the pink haired girl who appeared a tad, well, flat. Looking down at herself she was thin and decently curvy, she did have quite a bit of chest, a bit less than the blue haired girl, but still...she felt...insignificant to the other girls and their beauty, she snapped out of her musings as the girls ceased bickering when they heard an

"Aw, Geez...troublesome women...we told you to wait till she woke up" all three girls snapped at him

"who are you calling troublesome?!" he rubbed the side of his head

"dammit... look whatever, ill be in the dining room with guys, morning Tenten, Dorothy has breakfast waiting for you" he gave her a small smile before making his leave.

The girls quickly picked themselves up from the floor and straightened out their clothes while brushing the imaginary dirt from them.

"hello! I'm sakura" the bubbly pinkette started first "this is Hinata and this is Ino!" they both smiled and waved at her

"were so happy to finally meet you! When the boys told us that they had finally retrieved you, I just couldn't believe it!" The blonde dramatically placed a hand over her chest while putting the back of her hand on her fore head

"Ino, I think you're scaring her"

"oh dont be silly Hinata! Oh hey didn't Shika say that Dorothy had breakfast ready!?"

"he said it was for Tenten..."

"you already ate pig..." ignoring their comments she grabbed a startled Tenten's hand and began to sprint down the hall with the two other females running after her as she yelled

"DOROTHY! SET UP ANOTHER PLATE FOR BREAKY!" Tenten was barely able to keep up with the energetic girls step _'this girls crazy!'_ She slammed the doors open of the dining room startling it's six occupants who were seated around the table, she waltzed in with a happy grin dragging along the now breathlessness brunette, who was trying desperately to get the blondes psychotic grip off of her.

"Ino!" She sighed in relief the voice of her savior "let go of that poor child! She's not at full strength! You know better! You're scaring her!"

"oh Dorothy don't be so over dramatic!"

Her arm was suddenly lurched forward _'oh shit'_ Ino wrapped an arm around her shoulders and crushed the small girl against her

"she loves me! Dont you Tenten!?"

"I Pre-prefer air a-t the mo-ment!"

"oopsies!" she released the poor girl who took in gulps of air only to be brought into another hug not as tight, and one as if someone was protecting her

"you're too rough with her pig! You should be more gentle" Sakura's voice became gentle as she caressed Tenten's hair "like a fine China doll" a fourth voice came along

"yeah like thats not creepy at all.."

"of course it's not Hinata!" once again Tenten was kept from precious oxygen

"air!air!" she choked out. Dorothy suddenly ripped the girl from the pinkette's arms and guided her around the table and gently pushed her down into a chair, she was starting to see spots. When she could see clearly she saw all the boys at the table starring at her

"heh" she sheepishly smiled "good morning" they all said their respective good mornings until Dorothy's voice interrupted

"have you three even unpacked?!" the girls grew tense

"well..."

"not.."

"exactly.."

"Go! Shoo shoo shoo! Dont come back till you've unpacked!"

"But Dorothy" Ino's eyes grew big with tears "but DOOORRRROOOOOTTTTTHHHYY I want breakfast!"

"no breakfast till you've unpacked!" she began to tantrum as the other two dragged her back down the hall, Dorothy sighed as she rubbed her forehead

"those three...i've missed them so much! Oh! Tenten! "She rushed over to the girl and sat in the empty chair next to her "the one with the pink hair, Sakura, that's my granddaughter! And the other two are her friends!"

"they're the doctors?"

"they don't look it" she looked at the man with black hair and black eyes "but they know what they're doing"

"Especially Sakura! Her radiant beauty is the only thing I need to experience the flame of youth once again! Yosh!"

"Lee, how many times do I have to tell you she's not interested"

"One day Saskue! The lovely blossom will be mine!"

"hn, in your dreams" Lee looked at him with, literally, little flames burning in his eyes

"calm down Lee" that velvety smooth deep voice permeated Tenten's senses "there's no point on getting so worked up" she watched as he gracefully brought up a steaming cup of tea to his lips as his eyes were closed.

"but, Neji, my eternal rival, I must fight for Sakura's love!"

"eternal rival? You two seem more like best friends than rivals?" Tenten questioned openly, Neji and Lee looked at her with surprised expressions, but Neji was quicker in hiding it by simply closing his eyes with a small smirk on his lips as he let out an amused

"hn". Her heart fluttered and began to beat a little faster at his expression.

"don't mind him, he and Saskue enjoy using one syllable words" both said men shot him an icy glare

"shut it Inuzuka" he sweat dropped

"oi, n-no need to get so touchy about this! Help me out here Shikamaru I- OI! LAZY ASS! WAKE THE HELL UP!" he kicked said man out of his chair

"tch, damn you..." A blonde man began to laugh hysterically at the sight

"What's so funny dobe?"

"eh?! Teme! What did you just say?!"

"you heard me Naruto, dobe" the blonde began to obnoxiously yell at him as he had a bored look on his face while he stuck one finger into his ear.

Tenten softly giggled not noticing the amused and burning stare that the Hyuuga was giving her. He licked his dry lips in a vain attempt to not be so overcome by the amount of skin that that enticing little piece of cloth didn't cover. He didn't understand himself, he was lusting over a girl that theyy'd just come upon, he would usually be a bit defensive around new people, but with her it was nothing like that, he watched her silently as the rest continued arguing and bickering and studied her as she only took four spoonfuls of cereal and mentioned how she couldn't have anymore.

As Tenten sat there listening to Dorothy talk about her bath, she could feel the sensation of being watched, it was intense, not in a bad way, but she could feel the person tattooing there gaze into her, it was so profound. Soon after Dorothy stood and excused herself, saying that she would be back to retrieve her when everything was ready. The moment she was gone Tenten immediately whipped her head to make direct eye contact with him from across the table, his eyes stuck to her, stoic and unmoving, she stared into his pearl orbs, catching the small reflection of things, including her own, lingering in his eyes. She felt her heart beat faster when the stare became a bit more intense, she fought to suppress the blush that she could feel coming on. Suddenly, she jumped, ever so slightly so that not even the sharpest of eye could catch, but he did, and along with wide chocolate eyes and a slight pink blush that could pass for a normal one any day, he smirked ,a hardly detectable smirk, of amusement, but she caught it, and the blood flushing her cheeks became a bit more intense.

* * *

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the book "****Milkweed****" by Jerry Spinelli, he does lol**

**i forgot if i put a disclaimer on the first chapter so i dont own Naruto Kishimoto does (damn him)**

* * *

Chapter 8

She felt the brush of his sock covered foot, as his toes curled slipping one dainty slipper off her small foot, the action made her breath hitch, and he was very much amused. She began to feel the slightly rough material rub against the top of her foot, making her feel a bit relaxed and taking the sensation as pleasurable, but she kept a firm gaze on him trying to show that she would not be deetered and that his ministrations weren't effecting her _'if any of the guys realize what's going on under the table, oh my God the embrassment! Alright just stay calm and- Fuck!'_ She suddenly felt the rough material begin to rub under her foot making her noticeably squirm, she watched as he leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table, as his fingers intertwined covering his mouth, and his hair covered the sides of his face, but by the subtle swelling of the apple of his cheeks she knew that he was smirking at her with amusement. This caused her to rile up, but it was quickly deflated as she felt his big toe tickle her under her foot, causing her to clench on to the chair and grit her teeth, just to keep from doing anything risky, she glared daggers at him _'i'll kill' em!' _

Suddenly Dorothy came scurrying back in, in a flash, and somehow with great skill and dexterity, her slipper was back on her foot and he was sipping his tea as if nothing had happen _'this,this-!_' she was pulled out of her thoughts though when she was pulled out of her chair and Dorothy was pushing her out the door to a hot bath, yet before they were gone she turned to the boys, and with a wink said

"no peeping!"

Tenten's face went scarlet, she noticed then over Naruto's yelling of how they wouldnt dare peep, that a subtle blush had bloomed on Neji's cheeks making her inwardly giggle, she was then whisked out the door and down the halls to a large expensive looking master bath. The aroma of Garden Sweet Pea entered her senses and she couldn't help the desire to take in a deep breath of approval, she smiled at Dorothy saying her thanks, before she left she left her some clothes, and anything else she needed, just hollar.

Once she was gone Tenten quickly stripped down, avoiding the mirror, not believing that she'd be very content seeing her reflection just yet, and slipped into the hot bath, hissing slightly at the feel of the hot water, stinging her skin, but then becoming a wonderful tingle. As she scrubbed her self she suddenly recalled the pleasurable feel she got when Neji's sock covered foot began to rub on top of hers, she shivered as a blush crept up her cheeks. She quickly shook her head to relieve the thought's, but not the feeling. After awhile of soaking she got out and wrapped a red fluffy towel around herself unplugging the drain and listening to it go down. Mean time, she mustered up enough courage to look at herself in the mirror, remembering her last bad experience with one, considering what she saw, she didn't want to see that again. So with eyes closed she stood there counting to three and then opening her eyes to once again be found with a another shock. she looked...different...very different, at least from the last look she had. She noticed that the bruise on her cheek was there but much smaller and whatever part of it had reduced had become a light grey with a slight yellow tint to it, the cresent shaped bruise below her eye was now only a very light grey the stitches on her lip were still there along with the ones on her forehead but they didn't stick out as much as she thought they would. Overcome with this improvement , she undid her towel and let it drop to the floor, she was left stark naked in front of the mirror, she looked at the binding wrapped from beneath her breasts to just a littl past her hips, they were wet now so she would need to replace them with the fresh ones that Dorothy had brought her, slowly she started. She began to hesitate when she was half way done, seeing the still bruised skin over ribs along with various pink raised scars on her abdomen, the most prominent were three large ones one in the middle and one on the left and right. This is where they had cut her open over and over and over again, the skin was extremely discolored a whiteish tint to the pink and the skin was raised much more than the rest while it had a slightly rough, bumpy texture, she cringed at the sight of them bringing back all those horrid memories, she did her best to ignore them though, to actually pay attention to the shape of her body.

She had the standard hourglass figure with the cinched waist and prominent hips, and curves, but she was still thin so they were small curves, she could see the prominent hip bones and her collarbone. all the forced feeding were just that, forced. They put together this disgusting gruel that she would spit out, but most occasions they would practically shove it down her throat. Most of the time she would never be able to hold it down, so in the end she would end up regurgitating it, explaining why she could never eat much, she sighed as she wrapped herself up again and walked towards the bundle of clothing left for her. It was a simple outfit obviously something for just lounging around, a pair of black thigh high stockings with a pair of black spanks and a thick, white, cable knitted sweater that was a little shorter than the shorts, she went to the mirror again and found a silver brush which she began to run through her long hair. With her pajamas in her arms she made her way out of the rest room, she made her way back to the room she had been occupying, neatly folded the clothes and put them under the large pillow. Walking back out, she went down the halls to the library once again. She walked through the various book cases skimming the spine and reading the interesting titles when one caught her attention, it was called _"Milkweed"_ she stared at it for a bit noticing the striking difference in its gold color then from the rest. With careful hands she grabbed the book and pulled it off the clean shelf, she admired the beautifully drawn milkweed on the front cover while making her way over to the couch infront of the fire place. She sat herself down leaning against the pillow on the arm rest with her knees slightly bent, and opening the book she began to read.

Neji made his way silently down the halls thinking about a certain little brunette, he couldn't help the smirk that graced his features as he remembered the events that happened this morning at breakfast, she was so flustered, he couldn't help but feel a strange thrill of making her squirm like that, not in pain, but sexual annoyance. He chuckled inwardly as he opened the door to the library, he made his way in between the large book cases to the lounging area in the room. There he stumbled upon a pleasing sight, there on the couch, Tenten sat reading quite intently a gold colored book, she was so engrossed in the story that she didn't even take notice of his presence, he didn't need her though to tell him what she was reading and why she found it so interesting, he already knew, he'd read the book himself. _' Milkweed, the story of a young orphaned jewish boy who was put into the ghetto's, and he is trying to understand life not even truly realizing how much his life is at risk. All he knows is that the Nazi's are strange people and the Jews are scared...only a child' _for some reason the story reminded him of Tenten, innocent and lost, never truly understanding what her situation was, and never told, yet put through so much pain. He shook his head from those thoughts as he made his way around the couch to the coffee table where his book was ready and waiting

"interesting choice" he watched with amusement as she jumped in surprise in shock at his sudden presence.

"o-oh! Ne-neji I didn't hear you come in?" He smirked as he sat himself on the other side of the couch

"you seem to really enjoy that book" she smiled

"yeah, it's pretty good, have you read it?"

"no, what's it about?"

taking his bait she began to tell him, yes he already knew, but he liked to see that smile come over her face, and the glint of happiness in her eyes, and he couldn't help but desire to hear the sound of her melodious voice speak to him. She was a drug, a dangerous one at that, because in such a short time he's already become an addict, and he's too lost in the thrill and rush to care.

* * *

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A short chapter i know, i've been experiencing writers block which is why i didn't update yesterday, Hinata is much more outgoing in my story, and Neji i feel is OC in this chapter, and i might keep him that way for the rest of the story, im not entirely sure though, so yeah just a heads up enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

_Running, running, running down A white empty hallway. From what? She didn't know. But it was after her, and it wanted her, and she was terrified. She could feel the cold sweat make it's way down her spine and her forehead, the hospital gown she wore moved painfully against her skin, the rough fabric irritating it, making it rub red and raw, her feet met the ice white tile, shooting pain up her heels. How long had she been running? When was this hallway suppose to end? When would the pain stop? She heard a loud noise like something shutting down, not able to stop her fear filled limbs from moving she turned her head to look behind her, watching as section by section down the white hall way the bright white lights were being shut down, pitch black darkness left in it's wake. Her heart beated faster, painfully against her chest, as a wave of desperation came over her, no matter what she couldn't get stuck in that darkness. Why? She didn't know, but she was so scared. She heard the noise again and again, coming closer and closer, she gritted her teeth as she tried to run faster. It was right behind her, the ever creeping darkness, she could feel it. The noise came again, yet this time she was met by pure darkness, she screamed as she felt something tackle her from behind, she felt it attack her viciously like a wild beast, it flipped her over as she continued screaming, she still couldn't see anything but then felt a pain shoot through her chest, and screamed in agony as she felt something be ripped out, she screamed but couldn't hear it as all she could hear was her heart, beating in the hand of this monster above her, the sound loud and deafening, _

_"TENTEN!"_

She screamed as she shot up from her bed into a hard yet soft chest and waiting arms, she immediately clung to the cloth that covered the chest for dear life and began to shake violently while sobbing uncontrollably and begging the person to not let it get her, to not let it kill her, to make the white halls go away, to make the pain stop. Their arms tightened around her as they began to rock her back and forth and whisper into her ear,

"it's okay, nothings gonna get you, you're okay, i'm here, you're okay"

she recognized the deep and silk like voice and immediately felt safer, but she was still too scared to move or do anything as her figure continued to be racked by sobs. After a while her crying stopped and she was trembling only slightly, her grip tightened on him though as her shakey voice whispered

"don't leave me, please don't leave me alone, i've been alone for so long..."

"i'm not going anywhere"

next thing she knew she felt herself be brought down on the bed with a weight making the mattress sink down next to her as she was pressed safely against his body, she snuggled herself deeper into him. She listened to his slow heartbeat, and soft breathing, and soon found herself being lulled to sleep

"thank you, Neji" she whispered "thank you.." one last tear fell from her eye, as she closed them which he quickly wiped away with his thumb, he held her closer and whispered, meaning for it to comfort her, but it came more as a comfort and reassurance to himself

"you're safe now"

When Neji awoke the next morning he found himself quite entangled with the small brunette, her back was pressed against his chest as his hands were intertwined with hers which were pressed against her chest in a tight hold,one of his legs was completely in between hers while one of hers was completely in between his, he could feel the radiating heat coming from her womanhood on the front of his thigh and he couldn't resist the lust filled shiver that went up his spine. After a few minutes she groaned at the feel of sun rays hitting her face, as she shifted she grinded right on him subconsciously rubbing her ass into his crotch, Neji stiffened and before he could stop himself he pulled the girl closer. He stubbornly decided that it'd be better if she woke up now than if something happens that could lead to...awkward situation. He leaned in a softly kissed her cheek while whispering

"hey, it's time to wake up Tenten, come on" her face scrunched in disapproval of his words, but then her lids fluttered open. She turned her face to look at him, and studied his face for a moment before saying

"but I don't want to" like a child she tried to pull herself in a tight little ball, to keep the reality of needing to wake up,away.

He spoke inbetween kisses that he peppered on her soft cheek, as she lazily and weakly tried to swat him away

"come on... I heard...that the girls...wanted...to take you...shopping...today" a smug look came over her face

"ha, I dont even like shopping so that sucks" a smirk came over his features as he rested his lips on her silky skin

"well, if im correct, you don't exactly have any appropriate clothes here" he felt her stiffen "so unless you'd like to walk in your underwear all day every day..." he felt her cheek become hot under his lips "of course...i wouldn't mind" he nipped her cheek causing her to squeak and scramble out of the bed. Standing infront of him now she had a furious red blush on her cheeks with her arms crossed over her chest

"pervert" she hissed, he chuckled in amusement as he slid out of her bed

"maybe I am, maybe i'm not" she glared harder at him as he stood and walked towards her "but I smell breakfast" she perked up

"you do?" he walked towards the door

"no, not really" he opened it "but you look like you could use some" he turned his head slightly to look at her "you're not a morning person are you?" her face burned red as he walked out the door laughing

"why you-!" she ran after him "you are so dead!"

Tenten sighed as she slipped on the thick cable knit hoodie that Hinata let her borrow, she looked at herself in the mirror and pulled up the dark skinny jeans along with the flats that she also let her borrow.

"Tenten! Are you ready?" she heard Sakura call from behind the door

"yeah, ill be right out!" she checked herself one more time and then left the restroom, to meet the three girls infront of her.

"Come on! We've been dying to do this!" Ino grabbed her hand and began to lead her down the hallways to the garage where a silver BMW waited. Tenten sat in the back with Hinata while Ino took the passenger seat and Sakura drove. As they pulled out the two began to bicker

"i don't see why I couldn't drive forehead?"

"because pig, you're awful at driving"

"hey! At least my forehead wont blind people when the sun hits it like your shiner!"

"well at least I can get my belt on!"

"what?! You are so going to get it!" as they continued bickering Tenten decided to have her own little conversation with Hinata

"so, Hinata, im curious, are you and Neji related?" she giggled

"yes Neji nii san is my cousin, but he's more of a big brother to me"

"oh, okay then, that explains a lot. Is he usually so flirty?" she blinked a few times

"what do you mean?"

"well, I mean, he's a flirt right? He sure act likes one, a bit of a pervert" she mumbled the last part, Hinata continued to stare at her like she'd grown two heads until she burst out

"oh my gosh! Nii san is showing interest in a girl!?" Tenten whipped her head to look just as Hinata grabbed her in a painful hug "this is wonderful! I was so sure he was gay because he never showed interest in the opposite sex! Oh man this is great! I cant believe it!"

"wait so... he doesn't usually act like this?"

"oh no! Nii san has never shown interest in girls, even though they've always been interested in him! This is a first!" Tenten's cheeks flushed _'why would he be interested in me?'_ "are you alright Tenten?"

"oh yeah! Fine!" she nervously replied. "um, so" she quickly changed the subject "you three are doctors right?"

"oh yes! We don't look it cause were so young, but were good at what we do"

"what's it like?" Tenten felt like a child asking about something wonderfully new and exciting.

"well, it can be quite stressful at times, and you need to work really hard, but the end result is completely worth it, being able to help people on a daily basis, it almost makes you feel like a super hero you know? Everyday is unique with a new adventure" she finished with a smile. Tenten's eyes glimmered with admiration, and held back tears "Tenten? What's wrong? Im sorry did I say something wrong?" she shook her head holding back the tears

"it's just... before I was taken, I was planning on becoming a doctor when I got older because, like you guys, I never wanted anything more than to help people, it was a dream of mine, and I worked so hard in school just to make it come true, and then, I mean now, the possibility of me becoming one is impossible, no one even knows I exist except for you guys, I virtually dont exist.."

* * *

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I think i finally got over my writers block yay! :D**

* * *

chapter 10

Hinata gave her a pitied look as she rested a reassuring hand on her knee

"everythings gonna be okay Tenten, even though that is true, well find a way for your life to continue the right way." she starred at her for a moment before whispering

"thank you".

"Alright you two! Were here!" they quickly got out of the car and began to make their way down the side walk pass various stores. They stopped at many, and got tons of clothes for Tenten, after 3 hours though she was wiped and she offered if they could go eat, all of them agreed enthusiastically and went to the nearest McDonalds. They all made there orders and then took their food to a booth next to a large plant that was near the exit. As she sipped away at her Strawberry Lemon smoothie, something out of the corner of Tenten's eye caught her attention. A woman and a man entered and began to look around as if they were looking for someone, they both had black sunglasses on and the woman had a bandana wrapped around her head which was tied off under her chin, you could only see the end of her chin length blonde hair, memories came back to Tenten, but she tried desperately to calm her nerves and relax. _'there's no way they could be here, it's..it's just not possible'_ she watched the duo wearily as they walked up to the counter and took out a piece of white paper, she couldn't hear them speak, but it seemed they were asking for something and attempting to explain, her blood ran cold as she watched the woman move her hands in a way that showed how tall someone would be, at that moment the light hit the paper just right so she could see through it and she saw a picture of herself, faint, but it was there, her worst nightmare was coming true. They were looking for her , and if she wasn't mistaken, that was Dr. Emory.

She looked at the girls and interrupted their little conversation as she quickly whispered

"we have to go" they all looked at her with quizzical looks, and spoke in normal voices

"why Tenten?"

"what's wrong?"

"are you okay?"

"ssshhhhhh.. don't say my name to loud, they might hear you!" she ducked down as she looked behind her and began to relax a little when she noticed that the cashier that had taken their order had gotten off their shift, but immediately panicked when she saw them going table to table asking people.

"who's 'they' Ten?"

"I can't say too much right now, but they're looking for me, please, we just have to go"

" but-"

"excuse me?" Tenten froze, that voice, she knew that deep feminine voice from anywhere,_'oh God why? Why?!'_

"yes? How can we help you?" Tenten kept her head low and tried not to look in Emory's direction as the girls spoke with her

"well you see, i'm looking for someone, it's my niece and she's been missing for quite sometime now"

"oh that's awful!"

"what's she look like?"

"maybe we can help?"

"well she-"

"excuse me" Tenten abruptly stood and with her hair down slipped past the woman and made her way to the rest room.

_'that hair...the way it looked when she looked down..' _a wry smile came to the womans thin scarlet lips '_I found you'_ she looked back to the girls that were seated at the table who were now giving each other concerned looks

"you'll have to excuse me girls" before any of them could protest she had already left in the same direction that the little brunette went. Tenten hyperventilated as she made her way to the womens restroom, quickly entering a stall and sliding the lock closed. She shoved her hands into her hair and tried to calm her self down _'it's okay Ten, it's okay, she didn't see you, she didn't recognize you, you're in the clear, no big deal, just wait a bit, and then she'll be gone'_ she took a deep breath, yet as she was about to step out she heard the familiar creak of the wooden door opening and then the thumping as it closed shut

"oh Teeenteeeen, where arrrrreee yooouuu?" her heart stopped as she heard the voice '_oh God, please no!'_ she backed away from the stall door and sat on the toilet, picking up her feet

"don't hide from me Tenten, it'll only make things more difficult" she bit her lip as she heard the soft creaks of her opening empty stalls

"you know, we've really missed you...it's been so boring in the hospital lately... without any entertainment" she involuntarily shivered

"i miss your screams" she tightly shut her eyes, trying to fight back tears and awful images.

She was met by silence for a long while and hoped that for once things were going in her favor. She jumped and almost screamed as she heard the voice right in front of her stall say

"found you" she did scream though as she saw Emory begin to crawl under the large opening beneath the stall, she quickly got off the toilet and began to make her way through the opening next to her, yet screamed again as she felt someone grab her ankle, she kicked them away and finished crawling beneath it as she scrambled to her feet and ran to the bathroom door. She then felt the scrape of nails against her scalp as, someone painfully yanked her hair, she yelped at the force and as her butt met the ground, digging her nails into the hand.

"let go!"

"you're such a trouble maker" she yelped as their was another painful yank, the person was dragging her to a stall

"hurting Ritzel like that, insulting Dr. Cypruus, and then running away, so ungrateful"

"what should I be grateful for! You people made my life a living hell! You ruined it! Everything about it was ruined!" she began to struggle, but then was quickly yanked up only to have her head shoved into a toilet, she gurgled and slammed a hand against the side of the toilet while trying to push her self up, not having taken in enough air, but Emory's grip was too strong. She was roughly yanked back up.

She gasped and sputtered for air while coughing and trying to see through blurry eyes

"you need to learn a lesson" before she could act she was once again dunked head first and once again had the horror of water going down her throat and up her nose, she was held longer this time and felt the familiar burn in her lungs of suffocation. Just as it was becoming unbearable she was yanked back up again to once again gasp and cough, trying to familiarize herself with sweet air

"had enough?" she did her best to catch her breath

"f..fuck...you" with a growl of frustration, she slammed Tenten's head to on the seat of the toilet and then shoved her face back into the water, cooly pushing back some hairs that had come out of her bandana

"you!" she lifted her head and then quickly shoved it back in "insolent!" she did it again "idiotic!" again "good! For nothing!" twice quickly "child!"

she held it there the longest, relishing in the noise of her gurgles of suffocation, while watching with amusement how she desperately struggled, when there was truly no point. After a good while she lifted her head and admired her work, her wet bangs stuck to her forehead as she had a half lidded gaze of fatigue that was dull, her whole face along with her lips and cheeks had become deathly pale

"don't worry, i'm not going to kill you" she grabbed her jaw tightly, wretching her face to look at her"we still need you, heh, I can't wait to cut you open" some sense came to Tenten as she heard those words

" no" she began to struggle "no! I wont go back with you despicable bastards! Never again!" Emory narrowed her eyes

"yes again" she sharply back handed her, the stinging noise resounding in the bathroom, she took off her bandana and put it over Tenten's mouth then took out a walkie talkie and over the girls muffled voice told her partner "rabbit has been retrieved" she got a confirmation and began to drag the girl out the restroom.

She smirked at the convenience of their being an emergency exit right by the restrooms. The girls talked quietly about the strange woman, but then went to the topic of their friend who had been in the restroom now for a good 15 minutes, they agreed to go check on her, yet were horrified to see the bathroom empty, and water all over the place

"wha-what happened?"

"i... I don't know, but we have to tell Neji and the others!" the blonde and pinketter quickly agreed and began to look around at the scene as Hinata made the call, she was on the verge of tears as she spoke to her cousin on the phone

"Neji! They took her! They took her Neji she's gone!...we-we were just out and then she started acting weird and she left for the restroom and this strange lady went after her and, and , and I just dont know?! it all happened right under our noses, and she's just gone Neji! You need to get her back!...* sniff * the McDonalds on 6th avenue...blonde...okay...yeah.. i'm still here...do you promise?...okay...okay...love you too, bye" she hung up and wiped away at the tears that had begun to flow down her cheeks

_'you had better keep your promise Neji nii san, you need to get her back'_

* * *

**Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A heads up, this chapter is quite graphic, and im really glad everyone liked the last chapter, i felt the story was slowing down and i needed to pick it up again, enjoy!**

* * *

chapter 11

Tenten kicked and let out muffled screams as she did her best to put what ever damage she could on the psychotic woman that was trying to hold her and keep her still in the backseat

"sit still you obnoxious brat!" she frantically kicked her legs, blindly, she couldn't see due to the blindfold over her eyes, she made contact with something and heard a satisfying choke "y-ou little bi-bitch!" She felt herself be shoved off the seat and not being able to break her fall due to her binded hands she hit her nose painfully on the carpeted floor with a loud thump. She then felt a heel dig in to the nape of her neck and the flat part of her foot stomped on the back of her head. She let out muffled yells of pain "eat the floor!"

"Emory! Relax will you! We need her alive remember?!"

"oh relax would you? Someone needs to kick her off her high horse" there was a loud sigh and the abuse continued, physically and verbally.

Everything was deja vu for Tenten, she was going through the exact same process as she did the first time she ever came to this place. They dragged her, now kicking and freely screaming and seeing everything that was happening, into a white tiled room that she immediately recognized when she felt that humid air hit her face

"no! No! Not again! NOT AGAIN!" she was dragged into the shower area and struggled fruitlessly against the degrading moment of the two strange men stripping her bare and bathing her like some animal with freezing water instead of scalding. She screamed and cried as she felt their awful hands touch her genitals to clean like some child, she hated this, she despised this, she could only think of one person that she wanted to be with _'Neji, please save me'_ . Afterward she was forcefully dressed into the same type of clothing as last time yet this time she was immediately put into the strait jacket, she cried as they tortured her by already breaking four ribs. She was slammed on to another metal table like a gurney, except she noticed there were holes one at the end of her feet one above her head and one on her left and right, they were drains for blood.

She fruitlessly struggled against the leather belts that restrained her, she was desperate _'this can't be happening, this can't be happening!'_ She heard someone tisking and she watched in horror as Cyprus came into the light away from the shadows

"YOU!" She intended to lunge and strangle his fat neck but only ended up making the gurney jerk and jolt "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" A sadistic smile played on his lips

"i told you you couldn't escape Tenten" he began to circle her like a predator admiring his pray "and look, were right back where we started, why must you make things so difficult?"

"because I'm not a fucking toy for you to play with! You demented-nph!" her voice was muffled as a large thick leather belt was strapped to her mouth separating her teeth

"we don't want you biting your tongue off now do we?" she gave him a bewildered look _'what the hell is he talking about?' _He looked to his left and nodded his head taking a step back as Dr. Emory took his place, she smiled as she whispered

"miss me?" Tenten glared daggers at the woman who easily ignored them as if nothing. She walked to the restrained girls left and lifted the white shirt, her long finger nails scraping over her sensitive ribs, Tenten flinched and squirmed, as she clenched her eyes shut "my,my, where did those nasty things come from? Oh well" before she knew it the blonde woman suddenly slammed her forearm across her ribs as hard as she possibly could eliciting a slightly muffled scream from the bruised girl.

"oopsies" Tenten breathed heavily with tears at the corners of her eyes, so much pain was coursing through her, so much. "so, now that we finally got you to shut up, well proceed." a tray was brought over and Emory hummed as her hand ghosted over the various shiny metal tools, sterile and waiting to be used. "Oh! I have a new one that I would just love to try out! Go get it for me Lily wont you?" The other doctor quickly moved somewhere then came back holding an oscillating autopsy saw "ah, here we are" Tenten's eyes widened, she began to fruitlessly struggle and let out screams of mercy, but they fell on deaf ears "are we ready?"

"we are set to go" a click and the blade began whirring with a high pitched sound, you could just hear the sharp blade cutting through the air itself. It's noise was like an annoyingly painful buzz, in the brunettes ears. It began to near the skin in between her lower ribs, she continued screaming for mercy as she silently pleaded in her minded _'please'_ the blade got closer _'please no'_ she began to feel the cool wind coming from the whirring blade '_anything'_ the cool breeze was becoming a numbing cold _'anything but this' _a tear slipped down her cheek _'have mercy'_

The noise grew louder along with Tenten's screams as the blade cut through her delicate skin and blood went spurting everywhere on her face and clothes along with Emory's face which had a sadistic smile. She dragged it down and Tenten choked on her breath and spit as she was being cut open agonizingly slow, after much blood and screaming and chocked noises it finally ceased, but the pain was like fire through her body, it pounded painfully and she couldn't help but cry out and sob uncontrollably, she muffled a noise as she felt cold metal touch her skin. Her eyes widened and her head flung back, as she heard the noises **CRACK...CRACK...CRACK...CRACK** red colored drool leaked through the leather and came down the side of her cheeks, tears flowed freely down the side of her face as blood came from one of her nostrils. They had used forceps to pry open her ribs, once they stopped though, the doctors watched as her lungs inflated and then deflated as she let out an ear piecing, blood curdling, pain filled scream. After that moment, in quick succession, there was a loud explosion from the far right behind the doctors. Gun fire ripped through the following silence along with pain filled screams, at that moment Tenten was delirious already losing too much blood, and blinded by the searing white hot pain that was ripping through her,

"Tenten!" she heard a muffled voice call

"Tenten!" it called again, she heard pop after pop in the background. She then heard other voices as her vision darkend

"fucking christ!"

"-go!"

"have – ready!" she heard a few more pops and then only the quickly fading voices

"make sure-!"

"-there!" only one voice truly processed in her mind, as she felt the leather come out of her mouth leaving her tongue to feel like cotton, she felt lighter yet at the same time felt the pain rip through her in full force causing her to scream even though it didn't register in her ears. Then the voice came through, deep and smooth as silk

"i'm here now" then darkness.

* * *

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I loved your guys review for the last chapter, but...i miss lead you...gomen'nasai**

* * *

Chapter 12

Cold, cold was all she felt as she pryed open her blood crusted eyes, it was dark, but from the feel of cold on her right cheek she was laying on an all to familiar cold ground. _'bu-but they came for me...didn't they? They came, I know they did! I heard his voice! Was it...just all a dream?'_ these thoughts went through her head in panic as she sat up sorely, pain shot through every fiber of her being, but she fought it to at least sit up. She slumped against a wall behind her, her head pounded painfully with a migraine as she heard the blood pumping in her body.

"i...i cant believe that...it was all... just a dream..." she quietly whispered to herself. She sat their silently as tears came down her face, hot and stinging, they didn't distract her though as the loud clang of the metal door echoed throughout the room along with the creak as it swung open. Keeping her head down to cover her eyes from the burning light, she heard foot steps come towards her,

"Tenten" she didn't look up, she hated them, she hated them all, she wanted them all to burn in hell, she wanted to be the one to put them their, she wanted to feel their blood on her hands, she wanted to smell the iron of their blood on her, she wanted their blood to spill slowly, for hours, she wanted to watch them suffer, just like they'd watched her.

The footsteps came closer, but she still didn't move

"Tenten" the voice was sterner, she was impassive "look at me dammit" she felt a large hand roughly grab her jaw and pull her stiff neck to look up into Cyprus' eyes. They were filled with frustration, but it quickly left when he noticed her tears and instead became mirth "aw look at that she's crying" men chuckled behind him, with gathered blood and spit in her mouth she spit on his teeth while he was grinning. He immediately reacted rearing back with wide eyes as he yelled in disgust and wiped at his teeth while spitting her DNA out "repulsive" she gave him a cold glare and only watched him, she was seething mad. He walked towards her again, this time keeping his distance "you better behave, or bad things might happen" she scrunched her face in rage and spit on the floor at his feet. He narrowed his eyes at her and looking at one of the men next to him said "Tell Dr. Emory to activate it, she just woke up, but she asked for it." he nodded his head and then left. He turned back to the brunette, "you'll regret those actions" she said nothing as she watched him leave and then slam the door shut, leaving her once again in darkness.

Before she could ponder over her thoughts, white hot pain shot through her skull, she gasped while clenching her eyes shut and falling to the floor, the pain became more intense and began to spread throughout her body, she couldn't stop herself as she screamed. Her body began to convulse violently while she was still conscious, her breathing became erratic and she felt like she wasn't getting enough air, she felt the warm blood drip from her nose, as bile creeped up her throat. Her heart beated faster then she ever imagined being possible, she swore she was having cardiac arrest, the world around her was becoming a blur, and just as she thought that her heart would stop, everything ceased. She was left panting on the floor, covered in sweat as her bangs dripped. She felt exhausted and sore, she recalled her last test and already knew what they had done to her. She began to grunt and struggle in her strait jacket desperately trying and wanting to get it off, her grunts soon became screams of anger and irritation as she wriggled helplessly on the floor _'there's something inside of me, it's inside of me, IT'S INSIDE OF ME!'_ She continued screaming and desperately struggling

"GET OUT! GET IT OUT OF ME! TAKE IT OUT!" She screamed desperately wanting to rip the jacket off and tear whatever was inside her out. "GET IT OOOOOUUUUUUT!"

Neji pressed himself against the wall with a gun pressed securely against him, behind him was Shikamarua and Sasuke, across from him at the other corner was Naruto, Kiba, and Lee. He made eye contact with Lee and with a sharp nod passing between the two Naruto tossed a smoke screen as he and Kiba rolled out and began to fire bullets at the guards in front on Tenten's door, mean while Lee was watching the hallway behind them with a machine gun locked and loaded. When the smoke cleared up enough to see, Neji and Sasuke ran past Kiba and Naruto to the left over gaurds while Shikamaru stayed behind to help Lee. The sound of a machine gun firing muted all other noise in the hall from being heard. As Neji ran in a man appeared ready to shoot, but he avoided it by dropping and sliding on the floor, knocking the mans legs out from under him while he was shot in the face, Neji jumped back up and elbowed a man in his solar plex causing him to choke and be knocked down. A man approached from behind, but before he could get a shot in, Neji turned in a quick blur and fired the first shot. The man fell to the floor dead, once the smoke had completely cleared he looked at the damage done and looked at all the men laying lifeless on the floor not regretting a single drop of blood spilled.

He ran to the door and heard muffled noises inside, they sounded like screams. He opened the door and giving a nod to Sasuke opened it. The moment it opened blood curdling screaming and crying was heard

"GET IT OOOOOUUUUUUT!" he ran in to see Tenten on the floor struggling and writhing on the floor while crying and screaming hysterically saying the same thing over and over again, her face was red from her struggle and sweat was on her forehead as tears made their way down her cheeks. He ran to her and grabbed her shoulders while trying to get her attention

"Tenten! Tenten! Look at me Tenten!"

"no! Go away! You're just another illusion! Leave me!"

"Tenten stop it! I'm here! It's me Neji! Tenten!" He grabbed the back of her head and slammed his lips painfully on hers to show that he was real and that he wasn't a figment of her imagination, she continued to struggle, but then slowly stopped and as he pulled back she watched him with wide puffy eyes

"Neji?"

"yes, everythings okay now, i'm here" her lip trembled as she clenched her eyes shut and tears streamed down her cheeks, she shook her head in denial of his words

"no it's not okay Neji it's not!" she looked at him as she shakily whispered "there is something inside me" he searched her eyes with his wide ones

"..what?" she took in a shakey breath and did her best to lean in

"th..they put..something inside of me..." He looked at her face and searched it with his stricken one, he suddenly brought her in his arms and quickly undid the strait jacket and pulled it off. Still holding her with one arm he yanked her shirt up and was horrified to see the long fresh stitching done on an incision that took up her whole abdomen, he placed his cool hand on the hot skin hearing her hiss slightly.

He kept it there for a moment and closed his eyes to help him concentrate, then he felt it. A soft hum of a vibration, he pushed his hand a bit further, and she winced at the pain as her hands shot up to clench his wrist to stop the movement, but he had to continue. He brought her closer to him

"it hurts"

"i know, i'm sorry" he pressed further, she cried out and then he felt it, something unusually hard, it was thin and rectangular, about the size of a VCR tape. His brow furrowed in anger and confusion _'what the fucking hell is this?'_ the sound of gunfire snapped him out of his thoughts as he then quickly yanked down her shirt and brought her into his arms bridal style. Her grip tightened on him

"it's okay, I got you" he ran out the door and with his back slightly lowered ran through the gunfire back to his awaiting team. The moment he ran past them one by one ran with him, till Naruto was left. With a smirk he turned and threw something back, they ceased fire and were about to run after them when they suddenly saw the large bomb in front of them

"oh shi-" the bomb exploded taking the building and everyone in it with it.

* * *

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So we have reached the end of our story! it seems a little abrupt? and im sorry for anyone that was hoping for it to continue :( but this is the end! i hope you guys enjoyed it, cause i enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Tenten sat in the back seat in Neji's lap as he was beside Lee with Saskue and Naruto up front, Shikamaru and Kiba were in another car, she was in half a fetal position as Neji muffled her screams with his neck feeling her hot tears burn his skin. Lee held her kicking and flailing legs so she wouldn't hurt herself, Neji held her securely against him as she convulsed violently. Lee grunted

"Neji what is, is this, mph! What is happening to our dear blossom?!"

"they, dammit," his hold tightened "they put something inside her, I, I dont know what but whatever it is" she began to relax "it's whats causing this" she clung to him for dear life gasping for breath

"please" she whispered into his neck "take it out" her voice cracked with tears

"step on it Naruto" with a firm nod the car screeched as it sped down the highway.

The sound of beeping broke Tenten's slumber as it started soft and muffled to high pitched and incessant. She groaned and attempted to open her eyes but was only met by a bright white light

"fuck.." she hissed as she quickly closed her eyes and scrunched her face turning it to the side. She heard a chuckle and a familiar voice say

"here, let me get that" then there was a click, testing it she began to open her eyes again, and was met by just a dimly lit room. She began to look around in search of the voice, her vision slightly blurry, she saw a fuzzed figure that she could always recognize

"Neji?" she suddenly felt a pressure and looked down to see their hands tightly intertwined. She tried to recollect what had happened, remembering, she reached her left hand up and began to feel her abdomen

"is..is it?" she felt a warm hand come on top of hers

"it's out". Relief flooded her in a way she couldn't comprehend, it was like a giant weight had just been lifted off and she could breath again. She closed her eyes as silent tears slipped pass them, she felt his thumb brush them away, she opened her eyes to see him clearly now, he was no longer wearing his suit jacket and his sleeves were rolled up while the first few buttons of his collar were undone he had dark circles under his tired eyes and his hair was no longer tied at the end, but he had never looked more handsome to her.

Before anything else she punched him in the arm

"oi, what was that for?"

"you made me panic for a bit thinking it was still in their"

"and that's my fault?" he smirked as he raised an eyebrow, she pouted

"yes, and the fact that I almost went blind when I woke up"

"oh, you mean like this?"

**CLICK **

"SWEET MOTHER OF GOD MY EYES!"

**CLICK** He laughed as Tenten rubbed desperately at her wounded sight

"you bastard, i'm probably blind now!"

"dont be over dramatic"

"over dramatic?! When I recover I'm going to kick your ass so hard that-mph!" He cut her off with an opened mouthed kiss as he shoved his tongue into her sweet mouth, she squeaked as he began to caress the roof of her mouth, but then relaxed and whimpered at the wonderful feel of his tongue dominating hers. She felt his lightly calloused hands run up her fore arms and grip her biceps tightly as she felt the sinking of the mattress on both sides of her hips where his knees now were, he continued ravaging her mouth a he sucked on her tongue and nipped at her lips eliciting mewls of want from her, with a small pop he released her and then began laying open mouthed kisses on her jaw and down her neck. She squirmed at the feel of him suckling on her sensitive flesh, she'd never felt so alive, she whimpered as he gnawed on the red skin and left his mark on each. His palms ran over her clothed abdomen, then slipped under her shirt, she gasped as she felt his finger tips run over the still healing aching flesh, her skin was on fire in the most sensual of ways. She then felt the cool air hit her as he lifted her shirt, she shivered and watched as he lowered himself down to her belly button and began to gently kiss stitch by stitch, scar by scar. Her face was a furious red as her panting breaths came out short and uneven, she grabbed a fistfull of his hair and tried to pull him away from what she deemed as her uglyness but he tightly gripped her wrist and slid his hand into hers intertwining their fingers.

He continued to kiss the wounded flesh, she shivered as his slightly cracked lips touched each and everyone. When he finished he immediately began to devour her lips again in the most animalistic way. She smiled into the heated passion of there lip lock

'_I could live with this'_

* * *

**Finished! i hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
